Second Hand Smoke Orchestra
by DJ Radical ReD
Summary: AU CB Fic. Spike, Julia, Vicious, and Ed are what you would call losers. Faye Valentine is what you would call the popular snobby girl. What happens when they collide? Contradictions, of course! (They're all in High School.) R+R!


**S**econd **H**and **S**moke **O**rchestra

___________________________________________________________

_I think it's time to blow this scene, get everybody and the stuff together._

OK, 3…2…1…Let's **Jam**!

___________________________________________________________

**On Contraire, Mademoiselle Valentine**

**~~~**

**                T**hey were certainly known as the losers. Yes, those spunky, dark kids that sat in the back of the classroom, that made rude remarks to the teachers, the ones that were constantly suspended for their ignorance. They held their heads high when needed, and were hated for their unique and cocky attitudes. The leader of that group if cocky losers, you ask?

                His name is Spike Spiegel. He's a tall, lean guy with a laidback attitude and a style of fighting that could kick your ass to space and back. His 'fluffy' green hair was what every identified him with, along with his different eye colors. He was certainly the cockiest of the bunch, always self-assured. He'd kick anyone of their asses if needed, and was usually quick to act on impulse. Though his attitude was certainly lazy, and you'd often find him leaning against a wall somewhere, smoking a cigarette. Even while at school. He dared to break the rules, and most likely he'd broken every single one of them, at that. 

                He opposed all of the popular cliques that roamed the school, and usually got into battles with some of the popular guys. Of course, being the guy he is, he kicks their ass, takes a cigarette from his chest pocket, and lights it with a silver Zippo lighter. Then he'd walk away, hands tucked in his blue pant pockets, and return to his group of losers. He usually fought for the group, as well. Though, one of the others could stick up for himself, too.

                Vicious Amsterdam was not one to be taken likely. You could see his mood chiseled on his face. His eyes were dark and moody, and his hair was shoulder length a unique shade of silver-white. He was just as tall as Spike, and apparently seemed cold. He always wore a sour expression.  He only lightened up around the losers. He wasn't handsome, but he wasn't ugly. He was dark (in his personality, and in his dressing preferences. He only wore black…) and some of the girls even found that quite intriguing. Everyone knew he had his eyes set on a certain blonde headed girl.

                Julia Brooks was definitely the leading lady of the parade of losers. Her hair was a soft blonde, which fell down onto her shoulders in waves. Her eyes were a dark blue, and her lips were always painted a strawberry red. She had a full figure, and was tall and lean. Quite enviable, as well. She always seemed older than what she appeared, and had a superiority to other girls. Few people thought she was ugly, for she was one of the prettiest girls in the entire school. It amazed people that she wasn't popular, and the only reason that she wasn't, was because she hung out with the losers. 

                Another person in this group was a child computer prodigy named Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tevrusky the fourth (Her real name was Eden [pronounced Ed-en.], but she disliked that name.). She had bright, short red hair, a very skinny figure, was moderately short, and was only 14. She'd skipped quite a few grades, even though she was very immature, loud, and noisy. She would often view herself in 3rd person, and snuck a dog around the school named Ein. She constantly carried a small laptop, which she nicknamed Tomato. She was widely known as Radical Ed; she was a hacker, which came to good use when it came to her friends' horrible grades. Ed refused to wear shoes when going anywhere.  She was certainly…unique. Yet, she fit in with her friends very well.

                More additions to the group included a girl with dark black hair, with hints of red highlights. Her name was Electra Ovilo [1]. She was a feisty girl who'd lived with Spike since she was seven years old (being his step sister.) She was commonly associated with Vincent Volaju, a man with shaggy black hair and a goatee. [2] He was a big trouble maker around the city they all lived in, and to add to it he had enough power to even beat Spike with hand-to-hand combat. And that was a feat all in itself. 

                Vincent had a violent past and sometimes could not remember some things in his memory. He constantly reminded the group that he didn't have much time left in the world between heaven and hell, and that he would soon meet his defeat. The group only took this lightly and would roll their eyes at him, tell him to hush about it, and that he had a long life ahead of him. Vincent was a highly advanced chemical student, and his girlfriend was Electra.

                Electra always acted like she was out to get Vincent, and she had a tough wind about her. Which intrigued some of the guys, but she was glued to Vincent like melted caramel to a piece of clothing. Though she acted very strong, she could sometimes become emotional. Like the rest of the group, she had great combat skills with her punches, kicks, and all of those that apply. Her father was a gunsmith, so she knew a thing or two about that as well.

                The group's mentor was an ex-cop named Jet Black, who was currently a bounty hunter that worked for his own fair share of money. He was a very large (not fat) but muscular man with a balding head, black hair, dark eyes and a scar across his right eye. He had a prosthetic arm made of steel, and would often take the 'losers' out for drinks…since they were all underage. He was a fairly nice man, but had a knack of becoming fatherly when one of them did something very bad.  One of his strange hobbies included Bonsai trees, and seemed to enjoy cooking. Which didn't always come out to well, but he tried. 

                The group's main enemy was one of the most popular, richest, and snobbiest girls out of the entire school, and to them she was the biggest, most conniving bitch they'd ever met. Faye Valentine. Faye was a slightly tall, skinny but VERY curved (in the right spots, might I add?) teenage girl, with long, black hair that fell to the small of her back, with bangs that fell to the sides of her face. Her eyes were a bright emerald green, and she dressed rather modest. She usually wore light pink lipstick and lilac eye shadow, and she usually dressed rather modestly. [3] Although her attitude proved otherwise. Faye was the daughter of a man who ran a Cryogenic Freezing company in downtown Florida. So, this in conclusion made her one of the wealthiest girls in school, and in the state - which obviously she thought made her above the law. She would constantly ridicule the 'losers' and was the leading lady of the popular jocks and jockettes. 

                And Faye's main enemy…was Spike Spiegel. She HATED him. And for whatever reason no one could really point it out. She just loathed him. They'd bicker and fight whenever they confronted each other, fighting like 5 year old kids who want an ice-cream cone, but can't. And, to back it up, their friends would provoke them even more by chanting for them to continue on. And…they would. Until one of the teachers had to break them apart. If out in public, then the fights would get a tad bit more heated. Spike would never strike a female, but when it came to Faye he wanted to poke her eyes out. And Faye would slap and hit Spike, which would only make things worse, and he wouldn't be able to defend himself…so Julia would step in, with her superior self, and fight for Spike. And then Faye's friends would interfere as well, and it'd become a huge brawl. That is, until Jet Black would break it up. He'd even go as far as to send them to corners to cool down while he made them drinks. 

                That would be the only time that they'd ever be able to sit in the same room together. 

                "Faye-Faye!!!" Ed screamed, running from her seat in the corner of Jet's living room, Tomato's power cord wrapped around her ankle. Faye winced at Ed's high pitched screech. Faye only considered Ed half decent, but it didn't mean she liked any of the others.

                "Ed, you're going to give me a migraine," Faye sighed, plopping down on a couch. Ed sat on the floor and latched onto her leg.

                "ED SORRY! FAYE-FAYE," Ed screeched, making Faye grimace at the noise, "fight with Spike again! Ed loves that, its FUN like SITTING UNDER THE SUN! WHILE ON THE RUN!" Faye sighed.

                "Eh…as much as I'd love to scratch Spike's eyes out at the moment," Faye leaned back in the seat and crossed her legs, Ed finally letting go, "I'm a little tired. I will later, most likely." Ed did a cartwheel, Tomato's cord wrapping around her legs further more, causing her to fall. 

                "Nah, you wouldn't," drawled an all too familiar voice. Faye glanced at Spike, who was smirking. Julia was beside him, her arm wrapped around his waist. 

                Faye rolled her eyes. "Yes, I would. Want to test me, dumbass?" Spike raised his eyebrows, and opened his mouth to counter. Julia raised two slender fingers to Spike's mouth, and whispered a "shh." Spike nodded like a whipped little doggie. 

                _'Just like he is,' _Faye mused, _'a whipped little Doggie at little Miss Julia's feet…pathetic.' _She couldn't help herself, she laughed out loud. Spike looked at her in confusion.

                "You are one whipped little doggie, Spiegel," she remarked with a smirk, "Going with Julia's every whim. I thought you were the independent one." ****

"On the contraire, Mademoiselle Valentine," Spike sneered, "I find you're being a little jealous. Something the matter with the slut?"

                Faye scowled deeply, "I am NOT a slut! And why would I be jealous of _her_?" Julia had traces of resentment in her pretty features.

                "Because she has something you don't have…not something, a TON of things. Would ya' like me to name some? It's a long list."

                "Hmm…go right ahead. I'm slightly intrigued, asshole." 

                Spike took a breath, "Beauty, brains, toughness, the body, INCREDIBLE in intimate terms, self-assured, and, unlike you, has a relationship and isn't a dirty, little rich whore bag who thinks she can get by with everything." 

                Faye fumed, how DARE he insult her like that!? She was beautiful! She had brains! She was tough! She HAD THE BODY! She was pretty damn sure she was much more than incredible in intimate terms, and she was self-assured…and she WASN'T a whore. Though she was rich and could get by with everything. He was contradicting everything that she was and she wasn't going to stand for it.

                "For the last time, Spiegel, I'm not a WHORE, and all of those things you said are just the same with me!" Spike gave her a look of disgust.

                "I hardly think you're anywhere near pretty, Faye. Get a mirror." 

                "Oh, just shut up. Asshole." She gritted through her teeth, rubbing at her temples. She could feel her headache worsening. Julia just stood there, her face unclear of what was surging through her mind at the moment. 

                "I think you two should calm down a little," Julia said, her voice silky, "this is pointless. Spike, hun…what do you say we just go back to my house? My parents are gone." She smiled at him, and his head jerked over and stared at her with a grin. He nodded and then turned to walk out, before glancing over his shoulder and winking at Faye, a grin playing upon his face. A friendly gesture. Faye was about to remark, but they'd already left the room. 

                Faye didn't know what to think of the grin and wink. It was immensely strange, and it confused her. Was it genuine? Sarcastic? Was he trying to show that he didn't hate her? All of these questions plagued Faye. She glanced around the room and saw that Ed was sprawled out across the floor; Tomato's power cord wrapped binding her legs. She had her mouth open and was snoring. Ein was curled up next to her. Faye didn't want to wake up Ed, because she'd grow very wild when awakened. 

                Finding no reason to stay, Faye picked up her keys from the coffee table and walked to the front door of the house, departing into the cool Florida air. She made her way to her red corvette, opening the door after unlocking it with the remote control, then climbing into the leather exteriorized seat. She put the key into the ignition, starting the car before pulling out of the driveway. The reason she had went to Jet's house in the first place was because she was supposed to have went with him on a bounty hunt, just to see what it was like. Of course, Jet had been reluctant but she coaxed him into it. By the time she had arrived though, he'd already left. On arrival, she noticed Spike's black El Dorado in the driveway, and Ed's scooter parked on the side of the house. 

                Faye drove on home, wondering what was with Spike's wink. Did he want to be a little nicer? Did he think the arguments were just joking around? To Faye they weren't. She took them seriously, she HATED Spike Spiegel with a passion and with all of her heart! Never had she hated someone some much besides Richard Simmons or those poppy bitches that sung stupid ballads. (She personally liked jazz and blues.) 

                Confused, and with a small pang of jealousy flickering in her chest from Julia and Spike's departure, Faye drove up to the gates of her home, (a rather large mansion) and flipped at the switch, asking for someone to open the gates. She drove through, needing to call her friends for some talking. 

                She wanted to know why she hated Spike Spiegel, but at the same time loved him. 

                It'd been that way since 8th grade.

                And they were in 12th.

                Faye Valentine was a woman of contradiction. 

****

**_~~~_**

****

**_LIFE IS CONFUSING, COWGIRL_****__**

Hiya minna-san! Woo…this chapter sucked! I swear it'll get better!! I hope…it was basically just an introductory chappie…you know, for ya'll to meet the charries. 

[1] Electra is from the movie. I haven't seen it, so she may be OOC. 

[2] Vincent, in the movie has a beard, but guys, I think if he was a 17 year old like he is in my fic, he'd have a goatee.

[3] Faye is what you would call the regular snobby popular girl. Though, the way she looks and dresses is different from the Anime, it's because she has an image to portray. Naturally, she'll get the looks from the Anime in later chapters.

If this has been confusing, please tell me so. And…its set in Florida. Why? Cause I wanted it to be! But…please review! ^_^ 

Reviews = Motivation! 

Hope you liked Chapter 1!


End file.
